


On the table?

by Blue_skyandstars



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Mild Smut, Neck Kissing, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_skyandstars/pseuds/Blue_skyandstars
Summary: Connor and Markus are just trying to 'celebrate' when their daughter walks in
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nolfalvrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nolfalvrel/gifts).



Song to listen to while reading- Hot girl bummer by blackbear

Markus loved moments like this, Olivia was out of the house, still at school for the day. Connor had today off, he had just been promoted to Lt a few days ago, and was given a week off to ‘celebrate’. Markus wishes he could point out just how much they were celebrating, but by their second visit to the health centre to get Connor’s hips realigned Hank stopped asking. He claimed it was unhealthy, and in his words “Jesus fuck stop breaking each other, just fuck like normal people!”. 

It was 3:30pm, a voice in the back of his head pointed out that Olivia would be home soon, but that voice sounded distant and irrelevant. Especially when all he could hear were the sounds escaping Connor, and the feel of Connor’s arms on his shoulders was all he could focus on. Markus noted Connor had his head back, taking deep breaths, and started to bite on the soft spot on Connor’s neck. He laughed as Connor shuddered, a slight moan escaping the other man. 

“If you stop, I’ll divorce you,” Connor was smiling, voice breathy as he moved to kiss Markus. Their lips met, an automatic fight for dominance occurred. Markus gripped Connor’s hips harshly, pulling him closer, happy as the man gasped, now distracted, allowing him to win.

“Pa what are you doing?!” Markus stopped momentarily, hands still on Connor’s hips as he turned slightly. Olivia was standing there, bag at her feet, Emma, one of her close friends, standing behind her. Connor tried to move, saying a simple sorry to the girls as he was trapped under Markus.

“Honey what does it look like we are doing? You dad is missing a shirt and I’m missing a belt, I know you are smart enough to piece that together.” Markus heard her laugh, Connor’s face shining blue with embarrassment.

“I don’t have a problem with your sex life Pa, I have a problem that it keeps happening on the table. You know? The one I have to eat at every night?” This time he heard Emma laugh, happy to know she wasn’t uncomfortable with the situation.

Markus felt himself sigh, finally moving, laughing as Connor scrambles to find his shirt.

“Sorry girls, I can’t promise it won’t happen again, but I’ll try.” The girls giggled and moved towards Olivia’s room, she stopped just at the door and turned,

“If I have to drive you to a repair centre one more time I’m disabling your ability to get off.”


	2. How the turntables....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor wasn't even suprised, but you bet Markus was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone here is over 18.

Connor knew what was about to happen, he had gotten home an hour before Markus, having finished all his paperwork early. He was sitting on the couch, Milo sitting on his shoulders asleep. He heard the door open, door handle opening slowly, before slight footsteps moved through the hallway. Connor let out a little laugh, his audio processors picked up two pairs of footsteps, knowing Olivia hadn’t said she was bringing a friend home. 

He waited patiently until they had crept past him, almost at her doorway before he called out,

“Olivia Manfred, while I don’t care if you two make-out all day, I’d like to remind you that your father will be home very soon.” He turned to face her,he noticed Emma’s face was bright red. His daughter, however, smirked, mouthing a silent ‘Payback’ before grabbing her girl’s hand and disappearing into her room. The door slammed behind her.

* * *

47 minutes later the front door opened once more, this time Connor’s husband walked in, setting down his keys before moving behind Connor. Connor felt his lover’s arms wrapped around him from behind. He felt Markus’s chin resting on his head, felt his body move as he breathed in and out. 

“How was work my love?” Connor started the conversation, pulling Markus’s arm from around him and moving him to sit on the couch as well. 

“Simon came back from Washington, his speech went well, according to Josh he sounded almost as good as me, North slapped him when he said that.” Markus’s voice sounded tired, a little static underlining it, showing just how much he needed to rest.

“No one speaks as well as you do, you literally radiate leadership.” Markus was sitting next to Connor now, 

“That’s a lie and you-” Connor had moved to sit on the other man’s lap, stopping his sentence with a light kiss. Connor trailed these kisses along his jaw, moving lower to the spot that made him sigh, body relaxing into the couch. Markus made no move to stop this, the only sounds he made were light whines whenever he felt Connor’s teeth graze against his skin, shivers running down his spine. 

“Connor, Olivia is home, we can’t do this again now,” Markus’s voice sounded unsure, not entirely sure if he wanted this to stop. The kisses did stop though, Connor pressing their foreheads together and letting out a light chuckle.

“Since when are you fussed about that, how many times has that poor kid seen one of us half naked under the other now?” Connor put his hands on Markus’s thighs, applying enough pressure to ensure he couldn’t get up to leave. He heard Markus groan as the leader met his lips again, hungry this time.

* * *

Connor had been making dinner, standing over the stovetop, too focused on the temperature of his food to notice Markus was moving towards Olivia’s door. 

“What the fuck?” Markus yelled, walking back into the kitchen covering his eyes. Before Connor could say anything Emma ran out of the room. One of Olivia’s jackets covering her as she made a run for the door, 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry Mr Manfred, Mr Anderson. We got distracted.” The sentence came from her mouth in a rush, half mumbled under her breath as she faced the door, trying to zip up the jacket, hiding her chest before she opened the door and fled. The two men looked at each other for a few moments, both trying to keep a straight face before bursting out laughing.

Olivia quickly messaged Emma, saying a quick sorry, and that she would call to check she got home safe later. After this she moved to go out into the kitchen, not bothering to check her appearance. She was sure even the neighbors could hear how loud her parents were laughing. Only stopping when they realised she was standing there.

“Wow and you get mad at us for the PDA? That’s a little hypocritical don’t you think?” That time Connor spoke, she heard the laughter in his voice, a smirk gracing her face. 

“At least I stayed in my room, not my fault Pa didn’t knock.” Olivia knew she was right, everyone made jokes that her and Emma were good for each other, even her dad’s. They had been talking about it at school earlier today, and had kissed. 

“So when did that happen? Also you might want to button up your shirt.” She looked down at that, not even realising the buttons were still undone, she had been so lost in the other girls touch. She hastily buttoned up her shirt before looking back up. 

Markus made his way over to his daughter, lifting her chin, two pairs of hetero-chromatic eyes meeting each other. 

His smile was warm, voice genuine when he spoke,

“You can tell us anything, we love you. Also I’m sorry I’ll knock next time, that was a violation of your privacy. Can I fix your shirt?” She nodded, his hands moved to fix the two buttons she had messed up in her haste.

“I’d also like to point out she totally knew that was going to happen. I was here when they got home and she said payback before they disappeared.” Connor joined in, moving to stand between the other two, a playful smile on his face, yet a wild look in his eyes.

“It only happened today okay, I still kept it in my pants longer than you two Mr ‘We had a revolution to start and still managed to hook up in an abandoned church.’” Both Connor and Markus shut up at that, remembering when on her 18th they had all gotten drunk and Connor mentioned their ill timed hook up.

“Olivia Manfred, I’ll murder you if you tell anyone else about that.” Olivia would never tell anyone that, all three of them knew it.

_ “Not my fault you two are horny bastards!”  _

“Says the one with lipstick patches all down her chest hmm?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing can beat the humor of chapter 1 but I hope this lives up to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Nolf, who puts up with me rambling endless shit about DBH on discord


End file.
